Alive
by TellatrixForever
Summary: "Oh and Grady, we need him alive ." Someone had to go to prison for what happened at Jurassic World. And Owen is more than happy to help getting the man who deserves it the most. Contains spoilers for the movie.


**Alive**

 **This hasn't been beta'd, so it's not my best work. But it needs to be done.**

 **Summary: "Oh and Grady, we need him alive ." Someone had to go to prison for what happened at Jurassic World. And Owen is more than happy to help getting the man who deserves it the most. Contains spoilers for the movie.**

 **I don't own Jurassic World.**

"You're both cleared and free to go." was what the man in front of them said. Owen sighed in relief, while Claire seemed to seemed to smile just a little.

It had been five weeks since the _Indominus rex_ had broken out and shut down Jurassic World. He had thanked God every day since then that he had made it out alive, and that more people hadn't died as a result of it. Plus, he got a smoking hot girlfriend out of it too.

But the fact of the matter was that over ten people had died in that incident, and dozens of other people had been injured. And the Investigation that had followed?

Every employee had been thoroughly scrutinized. A lot of them had been cleared. Some had been fired on the spot.

They would be lucky if the Park ever opened to the Public again. At the moment, it would be a research preserve, with only employees being able to go there to take care of the animals and try to see what could be salvaged.

Owen himself had plans to go find Blue. His heart ached for his best girl. Claire understood. His bond with Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo had been a strange one that no one could ever really explain. And in the end, Blue had been the only survivor. It had broken his heart.

She was all alone out there. The poor girl had never been by herself. But her tracking implant was still active, so she wasn't dead. Owen knew this because he had tracked her every night from his tablet.

Claire had already gotten up and was walking towards the door. Owen did the same when the man said, "Chief Petty Officer Grady."

His reflexes made him stand still, at attention. It'd been over five years since he had been addressed by that title. He turned around and asked, "Yes?"

"I'd like to speak with you alone for a minute."

Owen looked to Claire, who simply nodded and shut the door behind him. The former Navy SEAL then turned around to face the man, who had called himself Marcus and claimed to have been with Internal Affairs of Masrani Global. Owen also hadn't believed him for a minute.

"You gonna tell me who you really are now?"

The man didn't look like a lawyer or IA Agent. He looked hardened. Bags lined his eyes and his salt and peppered hair looked out of place on the man.

He stood up and smirked. "My name really is Marcus. I work for the FBI."

Owen mulled that over for a few seconds before he asked, "What do they want with me?"

Marcus reached behind the desk and produced a tablet. He turned it on and showed it to Owen. On a thermal imaging screen, he saw five people in what he could only think was a cheap hotel room.

"So?"

Marcus turned the tablet off and replied, "Mr. Grady, it's my personal opinion that Jurassic World stands a fair chance at reopening if Masrani Global plays it's cards right. But the public wants blood. They want the man responsible for causing this tragedy to occur."

"Hoskins is dead." was what Owen said, mentally thanking Delta for personally killing the son of a bitch who ordered the I-rex to be made.

"But Henry Wu isn't." The name filled the former SEAL with a rage that couldn't be described. Henry Fucking Wu. He was the man responsible for everything.

"We have his location. And we have Team 7 on stand by to go in and make the arrest."

"My old Team?"

"Do you want in?"

Owen smirked at the question. Marcus smiled as well and said, "I'll take that as a yes. We'll get you with them and suited up right away."

The younger man was about to walk to the door and to his ride when Marcus also said, "Oh and Grady, we need him alive."

Owen heard the words but didn't say anything as the two men escorted him to a helicopter. Alive was a very specific order. Owen Grady had been in the Navy for twelve years. He was good at following orders. And he was more than happy to bring in the bastard that killed his Raptor Family.

* * *

Owen Grady breathed heavily through the balaclava that hid his face. With all the technology that the Government had, couldn't they make a ski-mask that wouldn't sweat you like a dog? And why couldn't they make body armor and gear more lighter?

The rifle in his hands was a more familiar feeling. And he was more than ready to use it if they needed to.

It was late in the evening in Costa Rica. Like Owen had suspected, Wu and four others were holed up in a cheap Costa Rican Hotel. And they had no idea that seven active duty Navy SEALs, and a very pissed off Raptor Trainer were about to come knocking.

They quietly moved into position in front of the door, Owen in the lead, M4 in hand. With a deep breath, he calmly and very methodically broke the door down with a swift kick.

Everything happened very quickly. Most of the men didn't even tried to put up a fight and surrendered rather quickly. They were bound using flex-cuffs immediately. And then Owen made his way to Wu, who was backed into a cornered, gun aimed at Owen.

"Get back or I will shoot!"

Owen could've easily shot Wu at that moment. It would've been a justified shooting and ruled self-defense. And every fiber and muscle in his body screamed at him to pull the trigger.

The ghosts of Charlie, Delta and Echo did too.

Instead his lowered his rifle, walked right up to Henry Wu and snatched the gun out of his hands and within an instant he had the cuffs on Wu.

Then he turned him around and pulled off his balaclava. Owen said to the coward, "If I had it my way, you and Blue would be having a little chat right now."

The older man started sniveling, begging for his life. He had closed his eyes and was begging for mercy.

"Thing is, we need you alive."

Wu opened his eyes and asked hopefully, "You're not going to kill me?"

Owen smirked and replied, "No. I'm not gonna shoot you."

Then he punched the son of a bitch in the face. He wanted to do more, but that one punch knocked Wu out cold. Marcus had said they needed the man alive. He never said he couldn't punch his lights out.

 **I know it's not my best work. But I do hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review if you like. Tell me if you want a second part.**


End file.
